Made Out of Mudd
| miniseries = | minino = 4 | writer = John Byrne | editor = Chris Ryall | omnibus = New Visions, Volume 2 | published = | pages = 39 | publisher = IDW Publishing | stardate = 4823.2 }} Made Out of Mudd is the fourth issue of John Byrne's Star Trek: New Visions comic series. It was published on December 17, 2014. Description :John Byrne continues his new ''Star Trek photonovel adventures with "Made Out of Mudd"—Harry Mudd has gotten under Jim Kirk's skin before, but never quite like this… alien artifacts, Klingons, and a mad man's schemes add up to headaches for the captain and his crew. All that, plus tribbles!'' References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Barlow • Varn Hamilton • James T. Kirk • Korax • Koloth • Krakowski • Leonard McCoy • M'N'Anni • Harry Mudd • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Ronald Tracey • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Klingons ( personnel) • unnamed Starfleet personnel • unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel :Stella Mudd • Klingon Emperor Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • or (NCC-1705) • ( Klingon battlecruiser) • (NCC-1711) • (NCC-1737) • (NCC-1770) • Six other Klingon battlecruisers • Starfleet Shuttlecraft (posing as Enterprise shuttle ) • NCC-1661/1 (Class F shuttlecraft) : Locations : space station (deep space communications link station) • Tau Delta IX (Tau Delta star system (the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrant) :Deep Space Station K-7 • (planet) • Triangularis III Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Tribble • Troyian • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :atom • brainwave • cellular growth accelerator • communication grid • communications station • computer • DNA • phaser • psychiatry • scanner • sensor • tape • tractor beam • transporter • vanity transporter • warp drive • warp six Ranks and titles :captain • chief of psychiatry • commander • doctor • ensign • lieutenant • navigator • parole officer Other references :Alpha One Priority • android • ape • armada • atmosphere • birthday party • brig • chicken • Class M planet • Class K planet • code • coordinates • court martial • crew • cruiser • criminal • Federation law • fruit • hangar bay • hatch • hawk • hour • humanoid • katlak • mind meld • minute • mirror • Organian Peace Treaty • outpost • parole • planet • quadrant • rehabilitation colony • second • sector • space station • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • sun • trial • treason • war • war games Timeline Chronology ;Late 2267 (eight months prior to stardate 4823.2) * visited Triangularis III. James T. Kirk beamed to the surface, where local transporter systems saved his molecular pattern. ;Late 2267 * Events of ;2268 * Mudd claimed that after a matter of weeks, he had lost 50 kilos while working in grain fields on the planet * Events of * Following his court martial, Ronald Tracey visited several planets. * While on Triangularis III, Tracey appropriated a vanity transporter and a copy of Kirk's pattern. Appendices Background * This story was chronologically the next Harry Mudd adventure after . * Five starships were seen supporting the to route the Klingon fleet. Registries were clearly visible on three: NCC-1705, NCC-1711, and NCC-1770. A fourth might be NCC-1737, while no registry was visible on the fifth. Based on registry, the four vessels appeared to be the or (NCC-1705); , based on a NCC-1711 registry cited in , or another vessel; (NCC-1737); and (NCC-1770). * was not cited by name. * Koloth referred to the mission of the backup story in this issue, "The Great Tribble Hunt". * had been destroyed prior to and replaced by the Galileo II. Not aware of that, Ronald Tracey painted Galileo on the stolen shuttle. * The shuttlecraft seen in the hangar bay, marked NCC-1661/1, could belong to the (NCC-1661) or a different vessel with that registry. * The communications deck of the deep space communications link station had the same layout as the main deck of Deep Space Monitor Station 18 in . * Mudd's adventures continued in . Related stories * – Introduction of Harry Mudd in Star Trek: The Original Series. * – How Mudd came to be paroled on planet and supervised by Stella Mudd androids. Connections * The other story in the issue was titled "The Great Tribble Hunt". #3: | after1 = #4: "The Great Tribble Hunt" | prevMB= The Sorrow of Empires | nextMB= #5: "Time's Echo" }} External link * category:tOS comics